An Unexpected Wish
by Ms.Nicole-J
Summary: Danny's parents are fed up with his "delinquent" behavior. Not having anyone else to go to they contact Vlad Masters. Vlad has agreed to take Danny to Wisconsin and watch him ALL summer. Danny does not agree and lashes out, assuming Vlad has ulterior motives. Words that should not have been said are heard by a certain wishing ghost who seeks revenge on the two halfas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or coke (If I did, I'd be freakin RICH!)

Danny glared heatedly at the ceiling in his room appearing to stare intently at a NASA poster above his bed. However he was actually stewing over the latestof Vlad's schemes. That stupid fruit loop! He just had to ruin everything!The infamous "fruit loop"" was temporarily staying with the Fentons. Vlad, was on a business trip near Amity Park. The media just loved anything related to Vlad Masters so of course the local news caught wind that Vlad Masters was in town.

The news spread like wild-fire that the "rich young single billionaire Vlad Masters," was near the little town. Jack exited at the prospect of seeing his "old collegepal" had called Vlad up and offered for "V-man" to stay at Fenton works until he had finished up business near Amity Park and had to head back to his castle in the great dairy state, Wisconsin. Vlad surprisingly enough, accepted JACKS' offer. Jack was "over the moon" to say the least. Danny however, not so much. He knew the cheese head was planning something.

Vlad NEVER would have accepted Jacks offer unless the man had some scheme planned for the weekend...

"Danny! Sweetie, it's time for dinner!"

Danny, lost in thought, was vaguely aware of his mother, Maddie Fenton calling. Grumbling something about fruit loops and evil billionaires he slowly slid off his bed and headed towards the bathroom. Trying to waste as much time before the inevitable event of eating with the "psycho cheese head." Having nothing to do in the bathroom but try to waste 2 or 3 minutes, he decided to stare at himself in the mirror. First he made faces, and then he flexed his arms and tried to sound like Dash.

Moving on to what he dubbed Dash's "dumb sexy jock pose" Danny took off his shirt and tried for what his version of a suave flirting tone,

"Hey there baby. Just got off practice if you couldn't tell. Wanna come hang wit-"

Suddenly a face that was not his flickered in the mirror than solidified. It was none other than Vlad Plasmius staring at him through the mirror, an amused smirk highlighting his expression.

"Why Daniel I do believe as 'important' as your business here is, we are in need of your presence for dinner to begin."

A slightly tinged red color rushed to the boys' cheeks,

"I-I-I'm…, coming!"

He quickly retorted, darting out of the bathroom. Plasmius let out a low chuckle amused by Danny's antics. He phased out of the mirror and transformed back into Vladimir Masters. He walked out of the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him with a slight glint of smugness in his eyes_. _

_"If it's this easy to get under Daniels' skin, then, this summer will indeed be entertaining_,"

he thought wickedly. Back at the Fenton table, Danny glared daggers at Vlad, whom sat opposite of him. Somehow, Danny managed to take bites of lasagna and chug his favorite soft drink, Coke, while maintaining his glaring contest at the older halfa. Vlad either didn't notice or didn't care.

"So V-man, why don't you stay another night!?"

Jack blurted enthusiastically. Vlad paused as if to think about it,

"I'm not sure Jack, I'm about finished with business here."

He sighed as if it was truly regrettable. Jack, falling for Vlad's false tragic tone (as always) naïvely tried to convince the billionaire to stay.

"Ahh, I'm sure one more day wouldn't hurt! I know Danny here, sure would like it if you stayed!"

Coughing and sputtering was heard at the end of the table as Danny choked on his Coke at that last comment. Amusement lit up Vlad's eyes for a brief second at Jacks comment, and the "graceful" reaction it received.

"Well I suppose I could for Daniel. I know how much he enjoys my company."

Vlad replied, his face full of mock sincerity. Danny, at this point was seething with anger. Vlad routinely mocked Jack this way during his visits to the Fentons. Vlad's discreet mocking usually just annoyed the younger halfa but, today was different. Something had been off about the man all day to Danny.

The man usually went out of his to bother the boy. Today, however, was different. Vlad had avoided him all day. Not that the younger halfa cared. In fact Danny was actually pretty happy about it, seeing as how he was able to beat level 10 of his new 'Doomed' video game. He'd caught up on his sleep and was even able to start some of his English homework Mr. Lancer relentlessly assigned.

Danny hadn't thought anything of it until he noticed the private conversations Vlad kept having with his parents. At first the boy dismissed it but when he came into earshot of their conversation they immediately dispersed. After that Danny knew something was up. He tried eves dropping by "going ghost" and turning invisible to listen but he must have set off Vlad's ghost sense off because the man's eyes flashed red warningly in the boy's direction even though Danny was invisible. Vlad subtly changed the subject, asking Maddie what "heavenly delicacies" she was preparing for dinner.

After that they stopped their discussion seemed to come to a close, leaving Danny in the dark about the topic of said discussion. Danny was on red alert after that. Vlad must have been up to something. Never had the man come down before and carried on private conversations involving his mother and FATHER. Maybe if it was just Danny's mom but when Vlad voluntarily included his dad something was up, Danny knew it.

Therefore, the boy reasoned he was entitled to his rage towards the older man. How dare Vlad play his parents like this how dare that-that-** CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP,** taunt him in his **own** house, at **his** dinner table, while he was eating, **WITH HIS FAMILY!** As Danny worked himself into a rage he didn't realize how hard he was clutching his glass, or the cracks forming from his grip around the delicate piece of china.

"Alright V-man's staying one more night! Isn't that great Danny!?" Jack asked his enraged son excitedly.

To say the least, Danny exploded. The sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the small dining room. Shards of glass littered the table and scattered to random parts of the hard wood floors. Danny stood up immediately his chair screeching beneath him from his hasty departure. The chair clattered to the floor.

The room fell dead silent at the bang of the chair.

"Why does he have to stay here?!"

Danny yelled, pounding his fist on the table as if to make his opinion more clear. The stunned room remained silent. Danny seething with fury continued his enraged ranting ignoring the stares directed at his hand.

"I don't understand! Why is he even here? What has he done for us?!

He's a stuck up rich **ASSHOLE** who only cares about himself! He's a piece of-"

"DANNY!"

Maddie Fenton yelled at her enraged son.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

She hissed vehemently. Vlad stared stone faced at the scene unfolding before him.

"D-Danny... Your hand..."

Jazz trailed off quietly unsure of how to handle the situation herself. Jazz's quite plea seemed to have been heard by the young halfa, as his still shocked expression from his mother's outburst, drifted down to gaze at his hands. At first his brain didn't seem to register what his eyes were staring at but, slowly, as the adrenaline from his fit of anger seeped away, he was left with a stabbing pain in his left hand. As if the pain from the wound put together the picture before him, he slowly saw the damage he had inflicted upon himself. His left hand lay covered with lacerations and cuts with oddly shaped pieces of glass jutting out.

Blood trailed down his hand in little rivers of crimson, only to land on the wood floor beneath him and stain it with sticky little droplets. Finally realizing what he'd just done the boy simply stared wordlessly at his audience sitting around the table. Jack Fenton, unsure of what to do, simply mumbled something about calling an ambulance and quickly headed off to the safety of the kitchen to alert paramedics of the situation. Mrs. Fenton stood, pushing back her chair with a loud screech mirroring that of her son only minutes earlier. With contained rage, she spoke to Danny in a low harsh voice,

"You will not use that kind of language in this house. Furthermore, you do not use it refer to a guest in our home. I don't know where you learned such behavior Danny, but, your father and I will NOT tolerate it."

Danny stuttered not used to such animosity coming from his mother,

"M-Mom I-I'm s-sor"

Maddie cut him off with a sharp glare. The ghost huntress continued her verbal rampage,

"Danny something's wrong. Your behavior this past year has been so destructive"

She exclaimed in exasperation.

"Skipping classes, sneaking out, coming home 3 hours after curfew, for goodness sakes Danny, your teachers say the classes you do, attend you just sleep!"

Maddie ranted in frustration.

"M-Mom I can... I can bring up my grades I…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT DANIEL FENTON! I am tired of you excuses!"

After Danny's initial embarrassing outburst the ghost huntress had all but had it with her sons' excuses. From her perspective Danny was headed down a very wrong path and by God she was going to do everything in her power to stop it. Little did she know her son was the exact opposite of the rebellious teen she thought he was. Under the impression she was doing what was "right for her child" she continued on with Danny's sentence. In reality she would be unknowingly leaving the life of her only son in the hands of a man who was out for his blood.

Danny halted his rambling midsentence, completely stunned his mother had actually yelled at him. In all of Danny's 14 almost 15 years of life he could not once recall his mother raising her voice let alone telling him to 'shut up.' Danny couldn't really help the missed classes, breaking curfew, and sleeping in class he came home exhausted almost every night, the boy reasoned. He had to get sleep somewhere as long as ghosts tormented Amity he would be there to fight them. However, he couldn't exactly explain that to his parents, no matter how much he wanted to, especially now.

His mother looked away from him and continued on,

"Danny your father and I decided last week we were going to do something about your behavior."

Sighing heavily she stated with finality,

"Vlad is here on business but he's also here to pick you up."

She turned her head to look at the billionaire,

"Vlad, if you're still up to it, **DESPITE** my son's rude behavior, Jack and I would really appreciate it if you are still willing to take Danny to Wisconsin, if you can't… I'm sure there are other...programs… out there we could try..."

As if wanting to wipe the desolate look off Maddie's, face Vlad replied reassuringly

"Of course my offer still stands Maddie as you know I think of young Daniel as the son I never had. I would gladly give my help to **YOU**... -and Jack"

he added as an afterthought, like he actually cared about the "giant buffoon." Danny, finally seeming to break out of the shock that he was going to live with Vlad for the summer retorted,

"But- but, there's still 3 weeks left of school! And, what about exams and-"

Maddie cut him off again with a cold look and replied,

"We called Casper High a week ago. You're going Danny. You'll finish your classes and exams online."

Danny continued to argue,

"But Vlad works all the time! Doesn't he have like 10 companies or something?! How is going to Vlad's going to 'make me better' anyways?!."

Maddie let out a sharp exhale, rubbing her temple; she answered Danny's question,

"Vlad's business trip near Amity was to finish up some last-minute business before he went on vacation for the summer."

She paused letting what she was saying sink into her son.

"Danny, Vlad will be with you all summer, he's not working. Your father and I think maybe some time away from Amity will be good for you. We'd ground you Danny, but it hasn't seemed to do anything. When you're at Vlad's this summer, you're not watching TV, and playing video games. You'll be doing whatever Vlad needs you for. And so help me Daniel James Fenton if you don't listen to Vlad you're father and I have no problem coming all the way out to Wisconsin to make sure you do! "

She paused for a second as if looking for the right words

"Danny... We know you're a good kid… We think maybe some time away from home with no distractions will help you in a way your father and I can't."

She looked away again and continued on with a hard voice

"Danny, I love you...I just...I don't know what else to do."

With a cold look she turned away from her son. However, Danny swore he saw something wet fall from her harsh gaze before she turned but, just as quick as he saw it she blinked and it was gone. With that she walked towards the kitchen to check up on Jack. Danny, not looking at anything in particular spoke quietly to Vlad,

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did you all sneak around?! Why did MY parents **LIE** to me?! They all acted like you were just staying for the weekend? Why..."

Vlad inhaled sharply, clearly exhausted by the day's events, and replied with a sharp exhale,

"Your parents wanted to ease you into the idea at dinner Daniel. However, you never gave them the chance. With the little stunt you pulled it's amazing you even know where you're going tomorrow."

Danny attempted to glare at the man, but, the blood loss was getting to him. A simple glare felt like running a marathon to the young halfa. Feeling tired as hell, Danny picked his chair up off the floor and sat down. Jazz, wanting to offer the help she could, brought a towel out for Danny to put his hand in while they waited for the paramedics to come and give them further instruction on what to do about Danny's hand. She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer a small bit of comfort from the night's events.

Vlad stared wordlessly at them before heading off to the kitchen with the rest of the adults to discuss the matters at hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is the end of chapter 1.

This is my first Danny Phantom Fic. I'm writing this purely because it amuses me and it's something I've wanted to do for a long time now. I apologize if it's badly written. If you don't like it I don't really give a fuck.

As stated before** IM ONLY DOING THIS FOR FUN!**

If only one person likes this then great. I'll be able to tell who likes it by your alerts or favs. Again** I DO NOT CARE** if you hate this story or love it. If you don't like it stop reading. If you like it then by all means keep reading it's here for your enjoyment and my amusement.

Now then have a nice day :D The next chapter should be out soon my sexy audience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Suspicions and Assumptions

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Danny stared out the window of Vlad's personal limo with an apathetic expression. Depressingly, he pondered different scenarios of what the older hybrid planned to do to him over the summer, perhaps, torture, or the ever classic, harvesting his DNA to make clones, (again…)

Maybe brainwashing…

It had been almost a full day since the fateful events at the Fenton house. So far the young hybrid had obsessively come up with almost 28 deranged theories on what the billionaire had planned. Why would the man want Danny for a whole summer? If his cloning attempt was any clue about what he did **ALONE **on his vacations… Danny shuddered at the thought of what he would do with him **THERE**. Speaking of the fruit loop...

Danny conspicuously tried to appear as if he was turning in his seat to "watch the beautiful Wisconsin scenery." However, he was desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the billionaire who sat across from him in the spacious vehicle. Pure paranoia prompted him to continuously sneak looks at the older man. Danny was sure if he didn't keep "checking," the older man would pull out a needle and tranquillize him if his back remained turned long enough. Danny was **SURE **Vlad had somehow "stolen" his DNA already.

When he finally glimpse at the man from the corner of his eye, Vlad was staring **RIGHT **at him. An amused smirk lighting his face, his legs crossed, observing the boy with interest.

"Daniel I assume there's something you would like to say to me?"

Danny blushed furiously his bangs covering his eyes in embarrassment at being caught. His pinkish flush quickly faded, replaced with annoyance at Vlad's obvious amusement from his discomfort. His **pain** was. Not. Funny. Darn it!

"I know what you're up to Vlad! Why can't you just leave my family alone for onc-"

Vlad's amused smirk was quickly replaced with disdain as Danny continued their dead argument from last night. Furious that the damned boy couldn't take a hint and DROP it, he quickly cut the boy off trying to end whatever ludicrous notions the boy had.

"Danny." He exhaled sharply

"I am not 'up to anything' as you so blatantly put it. I am not doing anything your family does not wish me to do. This wasn't even my idea it was your mothers. I simply agreed to it."

Danny glared at the older halfa and with determination continued his verbal attack on the man.

"Yeah right, you crazed up fruit loop! I know you have something to do with making my parents send me down to your creepy castle!"

The man glared furiously back at the boy his careful composure breaking as his eyes flashed a bright ghostly red then back to a deep cool blue. If the boy was going to continue his pestering, then Vlad would do the same. Slyly, he mockingly crooned at the boy,

"I don't see accepting a lover's plea to help her 'delinquent' son, and inevitably gaining her appreciation in the process as 'scheming.'"

Vlad let the pleasure and amusement that flooded his emotions sink into his words,

"I simply seek to reap the benefits from your particular situation."

He finished, leveling a smirk at the younger hybrid. Danny's eyes flashed green then blue and back again for several seconds, as he struggled to put his rage into words at Vlad's slicing comments. His body shook with the knead to strike the man but he thought better of it seeing as how an ecto blast would most likely have gone right though the vehicle, causing unwanted side effects.

"You only care about yourself!"

Danny hissed, his body trembling with the need to lash out at the billionaire. Vlad smirked; confident he had won there "little spat."

"Oh how correct Daniel. I am QUITE selfish."

A smug condescending smile graced the man's lips. Danny was positively oozing hatred for the self-centered man in front of him.

"You are the sickest person I have ever met! When have you ever tried to help someone other than yourself?!"

Danny's face became red and aglow with anger. Vlad gave a smug smile, degrading the boy. Then completely dismissing the boys question stated,

"**AT LEAST** I know how to be selfish Daniel, unlike you and your little hero complex, always racing around trying to save everyone."

The man paused to let what he was saying sink into the boy and then continued on,

"Tell me have the citizens if dear little Amity Park ever thanked you for all your so-called 'good deeds.'"

The billionaire met with silence from the younger halfa. Taking that as confirmation he stated smugly,

"That's what I thought."

Danny would not meet the man's gaze. Minutes passed, Danny looking at anything but Vlad. When finally, looking down to hide his face, in almost a whisper of a voice,

"I wish you knew what it was like to care about someone other than yourself...self-centered ass..."

He added quietly. Vlad, of course heard him. The man's eyes flashed red and stayed there.

"Oh Daniel, at least I'm a 'self-centered ass' and not some sorry little boy practically the definition of pity, running around saving people, even as they continually deny even a meager thanks in return! I don't understand why you continually throw yourself off a cliff to save those who wouldn't know or care if you even you died! For Christ's sake boy, **your own parents hunt you**! Why do you conti-"

The man stopped suddenly with his rant, realization lighting up his face. Suddenly a low chuckle was heard from him. Danny looked at the billionaire bewildered, not understanding the man's strange actions. His perplexed expression didn't last long and was soon replaced with one that looked pissed off to say the least. He didn't understand Vlad's senile behavior but, it could only mean that the man had intended to make fun of him in some way.

Now it was Danny's turn to have his eyes flash their ghostly green and stay there. Oh, how he had enough of that man's patronizing. A tight-lipped expression remained on the boy's face. Silently he moved one of his hands behind his back. A weak green light appeared in the hand, a weak ecto blast forming.

Vlad, who had finished laughing, smiled smugly.

"So Daniel **THAT'S** why you continue to save people."

Vlad looked like the cat that got the canary. Just as Vlad was about to continue the passenger door opened and there stood Vlad's chauffeur whom was none other than the dairy king disguised in human skin, an ability some ghosts had use of. The dairy king looked about the same as he did when he was a ghost but, instead of green skin he was pale white. Instead of the ghostly red he had dark brown eyes. He wore a light grey suit designed to his rotund figure, instead of the royal red cloak he usually wore. With the tie, he wore a deep red tie, the same red as his royal garbs.

The tie was tastefully tucked into front of the suite jacket. For foot apparel, he sported shiny black business shoes. The dairy king chauffeur poked his head into the limo and in a thick Wisconsin accent announced,

"We've arrive at da' castle, don' cha know. Ay, I can take in dose bags for ya' dere."

With that he grabbed their luggage and headed towards the castle. A small part of Danny vaguely wondered how he hadn't noticed that the **dairy king** had been their chauffeur the entire time, his pondering took a back seat as he glanced at Vlad who still wore his sickeningly satisfied smirk. Seeing Vlad's expression sent Danny back into his fit of inner rage at the man. With that the green ecto energy hidden behind his back responded by becoming bigger and brighter, growing in power. Vlad slid out of the opened passenger door to stand outside the expensive vehicle smirking down at Danny, the older halfa about to continue where he left off when suddenly, he was abruptly cut off by Danny.

In a low enraged voice Danny "answered" Vlad's "question."

"I save people because it's the right thing to do! And unlike some self-centered rich assholes I use my powers to help, others not just myself!"

With that Danny raised the hand hidden behind his back and fired the ecto blast almost point-blank at the man. The power from the blast sent Vlad flying backwards, only to hit the hard pavement beneath. The blast had burned a gaping hole through his expensive black suite and into his chest, about the size of a giant fist. The man's hands instinctively went to hold his front as if to block it form further damage, only to abruptly let go as the pain from the open wound sent waves of hurt through his body when he touched the freshly burnt skin. He slowly got up into a sitting position the pain from the wound making him especially cautious on how he positioned his body.

His usually well-kept ponytail was a disarray of white hair falling, out of its hair tie appearing disorderly, giving the man a disheveled crazed look. He smelt of burnt flesh and fabric. His body lay littered with cuts and had blood seeping from a small wound on his forehead from when he had hit the ground. An anomalistic rage lay behind the billionaire's eyes as he locked eyes with the perpetrator who had caused the man such garish wounds. Danny could have sworn that the moment Vlad had locked eyes with him he had never felt such outright cold fear towards the man he had just blasted across the driveway.

Before Danny could even blink, one second Vlad Masters was there and the next he was directly in front of the younger halfa as none other than Vlad Plasmius. Danny stared wide-eyed with fear at the older halfa whose hot breath he could feel inches from his face. He hadn't even seen Vlad morph! This was **NOT** good! Before Danny even had a chance to morph let alone think, Plasmius grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out of the vehicle Danny kicking on his way out from the shocking departure.

Just as white rings started to appear around the younger halfa's middle Vlad just narrowed his eyes and simply sent a powerful electric shock into the young Halfa abruptly halting the boys morph, white rings vanishing out of existence. Danny let out a chain of pain filled howls as Plasmius continued to feed his body powerful watt filled bolts of electricity.

"Ahhhhhhh! V-**VlAD STOP**!"

That was all the boy could get out between being electrocuted and the man gripping his throat to hold his body up. Vlad's face was blank as his strong hands closed in on the boys' throat even tighter. As his hands clenched tighter the power of the electricity coursing through the boy's body increased. An unknown cue caused the man to abruptly stop his electric attack on the younger halfa, and started him walking towards the castle's stone walls with the boy still dangling by his neck held out in front of him as If he weighed nothing.

Danny, to weak to morph, only groaned, and tried to gasp for air from the man's deathly grip. Just as black started to engulf his vision he was suddenly dropped and sent crashing to the pavement beneath him. All he could do was cough and gasp for air before the older halfa grabbed him again and dangled him by the neck. Danny opened his eyes only to see the primal rage that roared in Plasmius's eyes. The older man's blank expression turned into an ugly grimace as he snarled at the boy,

"_How I wish you looked like the needy little boy you are!_"

Sneered Vlad

"So you could see what a pathetic insolent brat you are!"

He spat the last part out as if the insult were tangible and could hit the younger halfa. Squeezing Danny's throat even harder he shoved the boy full force against the wall making the younger halfa squirm from his own weight as Vlad gripped him. The man's hand clenched around his throat was the only thing holding the boy from the ground.

"Stupid! Boy! I know why you keep up your pathetic little hero act**, your parents**. You think that 'just maybe if you save enough people, do enough good deeds' your parents will finally accept Danny Phantom isn't "evil" like all the other ghosts, so perhaps, maybe you can have some assurance that they won't kill you if they found out what Danny PHENTON really is!"

Vlad smiled smugly as the boy could only stutter in response,

"sh-shut-up..."

The younger halfa wouldn't even meet his gaze. Vlad continued smugly,

"Oh it's so obvious if you add it all up too. You're an open book dear boy."

He chuckled darkly

"Daniel, you have always been so easy to read. That… **garbage** you spew, that your little heroics are the, 'right thing to do' PLEASE!"

The man relentlessly spat his accusations at the boy he held in front of him.

"You're no less selfish than I."

With that he finally dropped the boy to leave him gasping for air on the pavement.

"Oh and Daniel,"

Vlad called casually as he walked towards the door to the castle,

"If you try attacking me again during your stay, I can't guarantee you'll be making it back to Amity Park in one piece."

With that he opened the door and went inside his giant home. For several minutes Danny could only cough and lay sprawled on the ground before his coughs finally slowed to labored breathing, bordering on hyperventilation. It felt like hours before he finally heard a thick Wisconsin accent come to his rescue.

"'Ay dere! Mr. Masters said ya be out here, 'ay. Alright Den, Mr. Phantom let's get ya patched up dere."

With that the hefty proportioned chauffeur, helped the boy to his feet and into a guest room on the first floor. He helped the boy address his wounds, whilst talking the whole time about the difference between Gouda and smoked Gouda cheese. Finally the Dairy King finished and left the boy with some pain reliever pills and told him to use it at his discretion. Danny now alone looked at the time on the sleek metal alarm clock that doubled as a radio next to his queen sized poster bed; it read 1:36am. Dejectedly he figured he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways so he got up and walked to the guest bathroom attached to the bedroom to take a shower.

He deeply sighed, wincing from the damage he sustained to his throat earlier.

_ "Maybe I should get some of those painkillers"_

He thought wincing as he rubbed his throat. The fact that he was staying at Vlad's all summer was starting to sink in, literally. After he popped some pills he went back to the bathroom to start a shower. Danny hadn't seen himself at all that day, and was thoroughly surprised when he saw himself in the mirror over the sink. His body lay covered with little cuts and burns however the most noticeable were was the almost black bruise on his neck in the shape of a hand.

The deep purple bruise was a ghastly contrast to his slightly tanned skin, the bruise being a gross reminder of the day's events. Danny glared darkly at the bruise in his reflection, whispering hatefully,

"**I HATE that man.**"

Little did he know similar words were being used to describe him 3 floors up. Vlad Masters stood in his large white bathroom over a black marble sink wincing from the burn mark on his chest he was currently putting a generous amount of burn salve on.

"Daniel, mark my words! **You. Will. Regret. This!**" he hissed darkly, biting off his last words into separate sentences.

**LITTLE DID** Vlad know a former dead concubine who just happened to grant wishes had been spying on his and the younger halfa all day….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2.

HELLO SEXY AUDIENCE!

I was not expecting this to get as many alerts as it did. Most (not all) people are assholes on here when it comes to new stories. So I just wanted to let you know,

Thank you, for not being an asshole XD!

Ha ha now that that's out-of-the-way, many of you didn't like the formatting on the first chapter. For that I apologize I actually spent about three hours in word making the format but before I uploaded it to fan fiction, the site fucked it up. I am a very lazy person and after 3 hours of editing at 3am, I was kinda like, screw it, and just left it alone. I'll probably get around to fixing it but right now I want to focus on continuing the story, (I'm just lazy.)

Yes I made the dairy king Vlad's chauffeur. I hate people's OC's with a passionJ. I don't even like OCs if the author **HAS **to use one for a short period in their story. So that is why I used the dairy king. I would die before I put an OC in my story.

If you're from Wisconsin I am aware you don't talk like that I just googled heavy Wisconsin accents and the dialect I used for the dairy king is what I found online. Besides I like typing his accent it's pretty damn fun ay?

Also this is NOT a slash story, pompes pep or whatever its called, yaoi or anything related to gay men! I don't like that shit. This is purely a VLAD and DANNY FATHER SON FIC!

Well then...

The next chapter could take a bit, like maybe in 2 weeks.

PEACE MOTHA FUCKA!

Haha no, have a good day :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Desiree's Revenge

oh yeah SHOUT OUT TO DELICOUSEKRABCAKES! **YOUR AWEOSME.** Really she is, read her story "baby wishes" Its good! Its a Danny Phantom fic. READ IT! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Desiree smirked, an evil little smile playing across her lips. Those two disgusting hybrids would pay! The younger one was a no brainer. Danny Phantom had ruined her beautiful wish granting and returned her from the human world to the ghost zone to rot one to many times, and in a device humans used for soup no less! The anger she held for the older halfa went deep.

Desiree had heard of the "great" Vlad Plasmius when he started becoming big, as the "first halfa" in the ghost zone. Curios about such a creature who claimed he was half ghost and half human, the former concubine, began collecting leads on him. Finally her sources brought her to some unnamed ghost, one she barely recalled even now. Perhaps it was…Skilker? He mentioned something about being the ghost zone's… worst… gardener, perhaps? After declaring himself something of significance to the ghost zone had very rudely –in her opinion- demanded to know why she was on his… garden…island?(Desiree simply could not recall what he called his home.) She explained –flirted- her way into an answer. He had told her of how Plasmius was his employer and requested they "have dinner sometime." After getting the location of the ever elusive Vlad Plasmius she politely -flew away- declined his offer.

Finally locating the ghost portal…Skilker… had told her about, she waited for the supposed "ghost-hybrid." Finally ready to give up, the portal activated. Desiree had waited a **LONG** time, if this so-called "halfa" turned out as some arrogant ghost lying… Well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

As the hybrid exited the activated portal and she got a good look at him, she reasoned her wait wasn't completely in vain, as she laid eyes on the "halfa," she couldn't help but notice he was rather…handsome. Desiree was impatient and simply got to the point,

"Are you Vlad Plasmius, the one they call the 'halfa!'"

She raised her hands forming a very large mallet with them.

"Because, if you're not… well I will be VERY 'disappointed.'"

She smiled deviously. Vlad was slightly unnerved by this odd ghost waiting outside his portal. Well, he reasoned, stranger things had happened. So being in a good mood that day and knowing that this odd ghost in front of him was no threat, he decided to humor her.

"My dear I don't believe we've ever met. However I do believe one usually introduces themselves first before demanding to know the other's name."

Plasmius smiled coyly, knowing full well he now irked the female in front of him. Desiree however, did not find the strange vampire ghost in front of her amusing. Although, she couldn't help but notice how his voice reminded her of the sultan… It was soft yet stern and knowledgeable, his voice, like velvet on skin, it made her want to roll her body…. The SULTANS voice not THIS. This man she had just met!

No not all! Still…she couldn't help but notice how well-built the man was too….Huffing in frustration she finally decided she'd play along with this odd (attractive) man. Reforming her mallet into hands and placing them on her hips she countered in a haughty tone,

"I am Desiree, the wish granter, When I was human I hailed from a palace in Arabia. Now **TELL ME**, are you, or are you not the 'halfa' Vlad Plasmius!"

Vlad smirked, amused. A few minutes earlier he remained certain would have to "get rid of" this odd ghost, after he finished baiting her, however it turned out she wasn't as primitive as he thought apparently she could be somewhat "civil." Thoroughly amused at the turn of events Vlad decided to continue this odd conversation.

"I simply meant your name, but I know how some ghosts love their speeches. Oh and there I go, rambling on, like some primitive ghost."

At this Desiree was about ready to reform her mallet at the insult, when Vlad continued,

"Allow me to get to the point,"

He smiled one fang peeking out.

"I am indeed the Vlad Plasmius and the so-called 'halfa' you seek. However, since we're over sharing details today and I feel rather generous,"

At that last scathing comment, he received a sharp glare from the genie.

"I thought I'd introduce you to Vlad Masters as well."

With that he flew to a nearby island floating in the green atmosphere and morphed into his human half. Before her stood an attractively tanned man, with silver hair pulled into a sophisticated ponytail, wearing what appeared to her, as some sort of expensive human garb. Desiree gasped and stared, completely stunned. Yes she had heard that the so-called halfa was able to morph but seeing it up close was an entirely different experience. With that the billionaire morphed back to his ghost half.

Flying off the small floating island he coyly said to the wishing ghost,

"I do hope that satisfies you my dear. Now before I leave I was hoping you could answer a little question for me."

Desiree eyed him suspiciously, figuring she might as well prolong her meeting with the now confirmed halfa, seeing as how it had taken her such a long time to track down the vampire like ghost before her.

"Very well 'Vlad Plasmius.' What is it you wish to ask of me?"

She replied seductively. Vlad quirked an eyebrow at her suggestive tone, quickly dismissing it, he focused on the information he wanted from the wishing ghost.

"I do believe earlier you said you were a 'wish grantor' just to clarify, did you perhaps mean as in a genie?"

Desiree laughed in disbelief, truly this man got stranger and stranger.

"Why, yes I suppose I am, according to your little human fairy tales, however unlike your species little stories, **MY** powers have no set rules or limits."

She boasted, putting a hand on her chest in pride. Vlad smiled an ominous look crossing his face.

"That is simply fascinating. Tell more about these 'wishing powers' of yours hm?"

With that, their idle chatter continued into a full-blown conversation Vlad asking questions about her powers and Desiree giving long descriptive answers. With that the weeks went by. Vlad and Desiree continued to have these conversations. Vlad found it oddly interesting almost extremely so but it didn't worry the Genie. Desiree thoroughly enjoyed these conversations (seeing as how they were questions about her.)

However she did find it odd that when she tried to ask about the man's powers he simply shrugged her off replying that hers were "much more interesting," and so their conversations continued in their usual pattern of Vlad asking questions and Desiree answering them. So far all their "little chats" as Vlad called them had been near the halfa's portal in the ghost zone. One day, Vlad decided to change that.

"Desiree how would you like to come to my home in the human world? I have many ancient ghost artifacts that might have some wish granting properties I would like you to look at. I would love a professional's opinion of them."

Desiree blushed with excitement. She tried hiding it, but it was fairly obvious she was developing feelings for the man. He just reminded her so much of the sultan... She couldn't quite place it but it was just something...

"Of course, Plasmius, I'd be honored, welcomed into such a respected man's home."

She said all too eager to please the man before her. Vlad smiled sincerely happy the woman agreed.

"Wonderful! Well then my dear lady, follow me."

The wish granter couldn't have been any more ecstatic. Vlad disappeared into his portal Desiree floating close behind. Once the genie reached the other side of the portal to the human world, only to be greeted with a pitch black basement. The only light coming from the ghostly green swirling around in the portal. This was odd, she thought she was sure there would be some sort of artifact in the room; Vlad had described his home filled with ancient treasures during one of those rare moments he had talked about something other than Desiree's abilities.

"Vlad?"

She called unsure of herself, this was very odd. As if the man's name were a cue, the portal suddenly cut off leaving the room the covered in complete darkness. Out of nowhere, a red light shot out from a corner in the room sending a heavy ball of electricity hurdling at the genie, effectively electrocuting her. A loud shriek emitted from the woman in the dark room as she fell to the hard metal floor paralyzed and unable to move. Once she was successfully held captive, the lights in the strange room slowly flickered on.

Vlad walked out of a corner in the room in human form looking as if he'd just caught a prized fish.

"Oh, my dear, you simply make this too easy."

Desire could only stare in horror at the man. It had all been a setup. As Vlad walked towards her a metal table raised electronically from floor as if to warn of the events to come.

"Your powers are simply fascinating my dear. Never have I come across a ghost specimen such as you!"

The Man sounded truly amazed as If he found a magnificent scientific discovery.

"I've brought you here do a… 'little' experimenting. In hopes of replicating your wish granting ability for certain projects I have, by getting a sample of your beautiful ectoplasm and isolating the chromosome that enables you to grant your lovely wishes by extracting it. Mind you this will take several tests and a bit of ... 'Samples.'"

With that the man produced a small needle filled with some sort of liquid that appeared to faintly glow.

" I call it 'Ghost slumber' I made it from various ghost plants that have a sedative like effect specifically on creatures with heavy amounts of ecto-energy such as ghosts."

Desiree's eyes got even wider with fear. Had she not been paralyzed she would have screamed. Vlad smiled reassuringly then soothingly said,

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing my lovely Desiree."

With that he walked over to the paralyzed raven haired woman and injected the 'ghost slumber'. The woman saw black, then nothing. When she woke up she found herself somewhere floating in the ghost zone. Far, Far away from the halfa's portal she assumed. She felt weak and dizzy, like an anemic that lost too much blood.

Her idle thoughts were quickly replaced with anger. She saw red. A loud howl of rage was heard throughout the ghost zone as Desiree unleashed her fury. Her only thoughts being

_"I will kill you halfa! I will make you suffer for the way you betrayed me!"_

Finally, Desiree saw the similarities between Vlad and the sultan. It wasn't the handsome looks, the money or the way they both seemed to utterly idolize her for a brief time. It was the way they had both **USED** her! They were both LYING TRETOROUS SNAKES!

They had both falsely led her on, and then threw her away like a disgusting piece of trash when they were through with her. The sultan had promised to marry her; he said she was more than one of the many women he sought pleasure with. And she had believed him. Just like she'd believed Vlad might love her too. But, then along came that bitch of a princess and she was left to rot in the desert, just like how Vlad had left her in the ghost zone now.

The sultan had wanted a pretty fuck and that's just what he got. Vlad wanted her blood and he'd harvested her like a fat leech leaving her bone dry. Oh, how she would hurt that man! She swore she would get her revenge. He would suffer!

Now she had her chance. After years of trying to break back into the human world she'd gotten her chance, the Fenton Portal. Her main goal when she'd made her break had been to find and kill Vlad but she had no clues where the man was. So, she searched unlike last time she searched for him out of pure spite. She would find him, she didn't care if it took her years she'd hunt the bastard down and smash him with her mallet!

No one USED Desiree the wish granter and got away with it, NO ONE! When clues as to where the man could be located eluded her, she would comfort herself by reveling in the image of the hated man's blood, covering her in a crimson rainbow, as she hit him again and again and again, his blood showering her like a cool soothing rain. She'd let it spurt everywhere like a juicy ripe fruit. His cherry red plasma, payment for her stolen ectoplasm!

Finally her clues came in the form of Danny Phantom, the strange young ghost who fought "for the good guys." Eventually it was revealed that he too was a halfa, the world's second halfa. None of this truly mattered to Desiree until she was captured by the young ghost boy, and yet again returned to the ghost zone. Eventually she had escaped, but this time she vowed to act more cautious, just observing the boy from afar, as to not get captured again.

As luck would have it, one fine day she was simply observing the ghost boy when who should appear, but none other than, Vlad Plasmius. Apparently the two were enemies or something of the sort. The older halfa disappeared before she even had the chance to follow let alone here a destination. None the less Desiree had her clue. After that, she followed the ghost boy more closely than before.

She studied the two half ghost's powers, their weaknesses, and strengths not leaving anything out she even studied their relationship, and what she found was gold. Such a complex relationship one that could surely go either way, all it needed was a little shove. Why did she care about such an odd thing as a relationship? To sweeten her revenge on the older halfa. Killing someone the man loved, **in front of him** would be the sweetest revenge, besides, she had already planned to murder Danny Phantom.

_ "__Two half breeds with one stone." _

She thought ominously. The genie just needed the right chance, to push the two hybrids together. She simply needed the magic words spoken, the right wish, and not just any wish, but one that would change both half ghosts' lives completely. Eventually all the waiting and watching finally paid off, the right wishes… had been spoken.

The first had been in the limousine ride from the Wisconsin airport to the older hybrids castle. The two had fought –again- and she had heard the younger one, she had heard his ill-fated wish. His wish had set her long-awaited revenge in motion. Danny had said "I wish you knew what it was like to care for someone other than yourself." True it wasn't very specific as "I wish for such and such," but it would do, Desiree simply needed one from the older hybrid and she would finally get to reap her seeds of revenge.

The last wish finally came from Vad. His wish sent the beginnings of her plan into full bloom. Amazed at how the two halfas hadn't noticed her presence. Both had been so consumed by their anger for the other that they hadn't realized their ghost sense's go off as the genie tailed them. This all worked out in the genies favor.

That night Desiree watched the two halfa's slumber, waiting to finally set her intricate plan into motion. Certain both slept like the dead; she finally uttered the words she had waited to speak all day,

"So you have wished it…So shall it be!"

Not even a second later the pink smoke that accompanied her magic surrounded both halfas. The first wish would affect the heart of the elder. The second, affecting the form of the younger. She watched in victory as the ominous pink smoke lazily wafted around the young halfa then slowly covered him in a cloud of pink. As the cloud of smoke engulfed the ghost boy it started to pulse then slowly seep into his skin.

Desiree let out a high-pitched squeal of delight as she watched her spell complete, sealing the young halfas fate. Wanting to watch her spell take over the older halfas heart she flew to the oldest hybrids room on the 3rd floor. Following the link her powers made to her victim, she located Vlad's sleeping quarters. A vindictive smile lay on the genies face as the pink smoke floated over the man. The minutes ticked by and the cloud of pink simply hovered over the man.

Desiree frowned, is should have absorbed into the man by now. The gas seemed to hesitate not knowing where to go then suddenly the cloud of pink dissipated from existence. The genie stared wide-eyed; HER spell was canceled out! This had never happened before! She let out a low feral growl; somehow Vlad Masters had gotten the better of her once again.

She didn't know how! But somehow that… that **MAN** had eluded her powers. Somewhere in the back of her mind (far, far back there) the genie knew it would take a little more than a misspoken wish to nab the man. She acknowledged Vlad Masters as man of power and not a foe taken down so easily (she would never admit it allowed of course.)

The former concubine gritted her teeth in frustration. This would certainly be a set back to her plans. No matter, one botched wish hadn't ruined all her planning. After all she still had the younger halfa. The genie smirked; her beautiful plan would simply take a bit longer to fruition. After all, Desiree knew good things came to those who waited.

With that Desiree hastily cast a tracking spell over the two halfas. It enabled her to watch both hybrids from the safety of the ghost zone. Chuckling darkly, a wicked grin twisted its way upon her lips, as she thought of the events tomorrow would bring. Victory would be hers. With that thick pink smoke engulfed the genies form and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

The Next Day…

Vlad awoke rather groggy, his chest still aching from the rough treatment it received yesterday. Letting out a grunt of pain, he slowly situated himself into a sitting position. With aching muscles he sluggishly left the comfort of his king sized cherry wood, canopy bed, and to his large double door bath room. The bath room had a white ceiling with a small chandelier hanging in the corner. The walls and floor matched being white with black, spattering it like little puffs of smoke as part of the design for the overly large room.

The man's feet left the soft white carpet of the bedroom and met with cold tile as he entered the large bathroom. Heading to the sink in the corner, he winced as the morning light from the two windows near the sink crept in and burned his eyes. Quickly shutting the blinds, he took off his shirt and assessed the burn. Carefully he peeled off the bandages protecting the tender flesh. When the bandages were finally off he remained pleased to see it had already healed to a shiny pink pucker compared to yesterday when the flesh was a gaping wound.

If Vlad had been fully human, it would have taken weeks for the burn to heal to the tender pink it was. However Vlad was part ghost and as such, accelerated healing was just one of the many perks. However his complacent attitude promptly changed to one of bitter resentment.

_That STUPID BOY_!

The older hybrid thought irritated. He wouldn't be in such a predicament if it weren't for the damned boy. Although the man had done a number on him, the man thought spitefully, smirking as he recalled the priceless look the boy's face as he halted the boy's change mid-morph. Vlad reasoned, perhaps yesterday's events were to his advantage. The boy now knew what lay in store for him if he tried pulling one of his little stunts on the billionaire again.

_Oh right the boy…_

The man exhaled annoyed. Vlad would have to deal with the little brat today; after all, he had **promised** Maddie he would watch the "dreadful delinquent…." Deciding he couldn't put of the inevitable meeting of breakfast he reached for the intercom near the wall and pressed the call button.

"'Charles,' have breakfast ready for the boy and I. Please try to make it something light, I don't need the brat returning breakfast all over the furniture."

"AL righty Mr. Masters."

A thick Wisconsin accent answered through the intercom. "Charles" aka the dairy king also doubled as Vlad's chef, "Charles" being the dairy king's human alias. Vlad liked to keep up the fake name even when he was alone; just one slip up in public was all it would take for someone to start snooping and finding out things they didn't need to know. With that Vlad checked his watch, 6:05am. The boys alarm was preset and should have already gone off. The man let out a low chuckle as he thought of the rude awakening the boy would receive.

An amused smile lay on his lips as he pressed another button on the intercom.

"Daniel, I know you're awake, the alarm went off 5 minutes ago. Breakfast will be in an hour. I expect to see you in the dining room **dressed**. If you even think about ignoring this and going back to bed I will come get you myself."

With that the man's hand left button on the intercom and he went to shower and dress.

An hour had passed and Vlad sat dressed and primped in his usual attire of a black suit. An elegant breakfast of several kinds of fruit and crepes with different spreads lay before the man. Vlad sipped his black coffee impatiently. The boy should have arrived already. He glared at his watch, 7:05am.

Vlad had no real wish to enter the boys sleeping quarters; he figured he'd use it as an empty threat against the boy hoping it would speed him along. However seeing as how Danny was a no-show he just might have to carry out his threat of getting the boy. The billionaire sighed, 10 minutes he'd give the boy 10 minutes before he went to grab the boy. 7:15, the boy still hadn't entered the extravagant dining hall. A slight twitch and a pulsing vane could be seen on the man as he hastily shoved his chair back with a screech and angrily started marching towards the Danny's room.

_Spoiled little brat! Has yesterday taught you NOTHING!_

Vlads thoughts were a whirlwind of rage as he thought of how he'd deal with damn boy. Finally approaching the room the boy now resided in he yanked the gold handle on the shiny oak door giving the door a good jerk it thumped loudly against the wall.

"DANIEL! You lazy boy get up!"

In his rage Vlad failed to notice Danny could not be seen in the large homey white guest room. Vlad charged towards the queen sized white bed; he pulled the large comforter back fully expecting to see a sleep deprived 14-year-old teen. Nothing could have prepared the man for the sight that now lay before him. In the teens stead laid a disheveled looking boy a YOUNG boy. Appearing about 5 or 6, the boy had black hair the same as Danny's. It stuck up in odd places and was rather shaggy looking JUST LIKE DANNYS. The young black-haired child littered with cuts and bruises. Vlad completely forgetting about Daniel stared wide-eyed with shock. How had this young child appeared at his manor? Why did he look so beaten? Why was he in one of the man's guest bedrooms?!

These questions came to an abrupt halt as the child's head moved in his sleep revealing a large gruesome bruise on his neck… in the shape of a hand. Vlad's eyes somehow widened even further his mouth agape.

_This boy… How? Surely not, but…that bruise… _

Vlad felt a twinge of guilt... The bruise stood out a stark contrast to the young boy's form. There was no denying it somehow this boy was…

"Daniel…"

The man trailed off unsure. Almost as if on cue the boy's face scrunched up then slowly opened. The boy blinked a couple of times blearily blinking of the remnants of sleep. Finally the bleary room came into focus and he saw a dark looming figure gaping at him. The boy's sleepy expression quickly changed to that of annoyance.

"Fruit loop!"

A young childish voice barked out. The edge of annoyance the black-haired childish face held quickly changed to that of shock.

"WH-A Why…is that... me?!"

He squeaked out. A voice that should have been a teenaged boys came out as that of a child. The boy's face quickly went from shocked to full-blown panic. Why did he sound like this?! This wasn't right that couldn't have been him! This wasn't right!

The boy brought his hands to his face shaking, what should be calloused teenaged hands lay replaced with small unblemished childish hands that had a bit of baby fat on them. The young child stared wide-eyed shaking with panic. What had happened to him! He quickly turned to face the looming figure over him who seemed just as shocked as he was. Vlad stared locked in place his fears confirmed,

this child was most definitely…

Daniel Fenton.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 3

Well hello again!

Shit, this chapter was LONG. I don't know why but this has been my favorite chapter so far. I apologize for taking so long to get to the point of this chapter, I just feel like I needed to explain Desiree's motives. She will most likely play a big part in later chapters. This chapter basically starts the story, finally. There is a plot to this story I just don't know what it is yet XD.

Thank you everyone who faved, alerted or commented on this story.

I'm not going lie, I totally geek out whenever I see someone follows this story. The first comment I got on this story I was at the gym, and my phone vibrated alerting me to a new email. I check my mail and I saw someone comment on **my** story. Needless to say I kinda smiled like a mad woman and started going "omg omg omg." I probably looked like an insane weirdo all sweaty… geeking out… on their phone…at the gym.

Yeah I'm fuckin weird.

XD

The next chapter will probably be out soon

Thanks for reading BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence filled the black and white guest room. Vlad stared at the small raven haired child. Said child, accordingly known as Danny Fenton staring silently at his hands. Suddenly a quiet mumble could be heard, breaking the choking silence. Vlad stared questioningly at the young YOUNG hybrid.

"What did you do?"

The small childish voice questioned quietly. The man's eyes sharpened zoning in the boy. The man exhaled sharply,

"What?"

The young child stiffened, sharply turning his head he glared up at the older halfa.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

The primed billionaire took an uneasy step back, having never heard such animosity from the young halfa. Getting over the shock of the situation cool and calculating icy blue eyes assessed the scene, attempting to find the best course of action to take. The man decided he would approach this particular scenario with caution.

"Daniel..."

He hesitated unused to the boys' new appearance. His eyes told him this mystery child was not the teen he had beaten mercilessly just yesterday, however the bruise on the little boys neck told him otherwise.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I am unaware of what 'I did.' Perhaps you could elaborate."

The man's tone was cool and unemotional. A shudder of anger ran through the ebony haired child. How could Vlad do **THIS** then act like it totally wasn't his fault! Stupid fruit-loop! Thrusting a small hand on his now childlike chest for emphasis he roared

"THIS!"

A small eye twitched as anger roared through his small body.

"You know damn well what I mean Vlad!"

Vlad continued his icy blue glare then slowly continued

"**_Boy_****"**

He said with emphasis

"I have no idea you mean."

Danny growled in frustration at Vlad's insult of "boy," and the man's continued faux ignorance. However before he could continue his accusations, Vlad cut in.

"'I have no idea what you mean' as I am not the one responsible for your…predicament."

"VLAD!"

The child growled. The boy was beyond frustrated; the fruit-loop did this to him! He **KNEW** it. Stupid fruit-loop probably laced the painkiller with some weird chemical….

"Don't play dumb! You did this! Who else would do this, the box ghost?!"

The young halfa ranted

"And this isn't a 'predicament' it's a disaster!"

Vlad rolled his eyes at that. The man really had no explanation for the child in front of him. Who would do this to the young halfa? Of course the hybrid would only blame him. According to the boy, who else would have done it other than Vlad?

With their previous history it wasn't too farfetched that the older hybrid was the culprit. The man was busy coming up with a mental list of suspects when suddenly he was torn from his thoughts as the young child before him shook with rage and unexpectedly bellowed

"Vlad no matter how much you lie I know it was you!"

Danny couldn't accept Vlad's explanation. It just didn't comprehend in the boy's head, that Vlad wasn't the culprit... It just didn't click with the raven haired boy. A vein popped in Vlad's head, throbbing from his anger.

_'Insufferable boy!'_

The building rage had him squeezing his fists till the knuckles turned white. How many times did he have to repeat himself! This stupid boy just didn't get it. The man remained as clueless as the boy as of how this had happened. Why did the boy always jump to conclusions that he was the culprit! Between clenched teeth he bit out

"Daniel! I do not **LIE**!"

The silver-haired man spit 'lie' like it was a curse word.

"I fail to understand how even YOU can't grasp that."

Danny stared wide-eyed at the man a sliver of fear creeping through him at the man's unbridled rage. However he quickly recovered as the man insulted him. The child returned the man's menacing glare, as menacing as a 6-year-old could. Deciding to play Vlad's game Danny retorted with a smirk

"Why can't you 'grasp' that I know you're a chronic liar!"

Vlad's already slipping composure flew out the window at that, the man's eyes Flashed red as he stormed towards the small child. Danny stiffened fear overtook his being as the impending hell stalked towards him. The boy's clothes had not shrunk with him leaving the small child in an oversized white t-shirt with a red dot in the center. The baggy material sagged against his now small frame. His mind took over overriding the stone cold fear freezing him in place and the boy rolled from the bed hitting the floor with a loud clunk.

He quickly scurried up from where had fallen and tried to make a mad dash for the door. Unused to the small body combined with the adrenaline pumping through his veins caused the boy to trip clumsily and send him sprawling into the legs of the very billionaire he was trying to escape. Vlad scowled down at the young child sprawled out at his feet.

"Have a little fall Daniel? Here let me help you up!"

The man's hand darted down at the boy grabbing a small bruised neck. He hoisted the child upwards than roughly shoved the frightened child against the nearest wall mimicking yesterday's events. Pain shot through the ebony haired child as his already bruised neck got clenched in an iron grip and his body dangled in the man's grasp.

"Has yesterday taught you NOTHING boy! You still act like an insolent brat!"

The man's grip tightened on the small neck.

"Apparently you still have yet to learn."

A thousand volts of red electricity poured through the boy's body. High pitched childish screams erupted from the boy. Tears unwillingly fell from the ebony haired child as he got electrocuted and strangled at the same time. He didn't mean to cry especially in front of Vlad but it hurt! The red electricity continued to course through his veins the pain never letting up, shocking him with red-hot voltage, his insides screaming with pain.

Darkness ate around the edges of his vision. If Vlad didn't stop soon passing out would be the worst of the boy's troubles. Somehow the small child managed to get out a quiet plea.

"N-no V-v-vlad -s-stop..."

Danny's pain filled plea seemed to have been heard by the raging halfa, as it seemed a switch got thrown in the man's brain, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in. Vlad's eyes widened with shock as the realization hit him

_'__What have I done?'_

Lost to his rage, the billionaire had forgotten he wasn't dealing with a 14-year-old anymore. Danny as a teenager physically might have been able to withstand Vlad's brutal attack, the results only knocking the boy out at the end. However Vlad had no idea what damage he might have caused the already wounded fragile body of the six-year-old before him. A child's body was more delicate and could easily be harmed. The older halfa would attack and injure the teenage Danny Phantom on a daily basis but, Vlad meant for his attacks to maim not kill Danny.

He wanted to teach the boy a lesson not kill him!

_'I almost killed Daniel...'_

This realization had the man reeling backwards making him exhale sharply and abruptly drop the small child who was slowly losing conciseness in his grip. Danny hit the ground with a thud falling hard on his back, he stared up at Vlad with half lidded eyes...waiting... waiting for the man to continue what he started. Vlad had NEVER been this rough with him! The billionaire so lost within his inner turmoil failed to notice large innocent teary blue eyes staring up at him with the most lost broken expression.

Danny lost within his own self-conscious, came to the conclusion that the man had finally Snapped. Vlad was really going to do it this time. The Man would finally kill him. At first Danny wondered why the billionaire had wanted him at his mansion. It ALL made Sense now.

Vlad probably even drugged him and made him this weak child just for this very moment. So he'd be totally defenseless. Vlad brought him to Wisconsin so he'd be in the middle Of nowhere, he couldn't escape here. It had all been so Vlad could finally kill Him. Despite that the man would probably off him in a couple of seconds, Danny couldn't help but notice this plan was actually one of the most well thought out the man had ever come up with.

As an alibi the billionaire would probably make his death out as some freak accident. God knows the man already has this all planed out, a car accident perhaps or maybe a hiking accident to buy the billionaire some time so he could poke and prod Danny's body all he wanted to. He'd have an abundant Supply DNA samples now. Christ only knows how many clones the man planned on making... The boy was so lost within his own personal hell he didn't notice the shaking outstretched arms reaching down for him.

It wasn't until he was delicately picked up like glass and awkwardly held as if the one reaching down had never picked up a child before, that Danny finally noticed that the silver-haired man had been the one to pick him up. The boy started hyperventilating. Vlad was going kill him! Panicking he attempted to flail his weak body. However he could barely muster the strength to lift his arm to push the unwanted arms that held him captive away.

His hands ended up falling limply back to his body. The boy helplessly waited as what he thought were his last moments ticked by. The tears the boy tried to hold in fell like rivers down his round childish face only to drip off his cheek to the billionaires' expensive black suit. Vlad startled at the dampness seeping into his arm. Had he made the boy bleed as well?!

Halting his path towards his lab which also doubled as a sort of infirmary he looked down at the small shaking child he delicately yet awkwardly held. Daniel was crying. His heavy guilt at almost killing the boy doubled. However the billionaires' face showed none of these emotions. The man appeared cold and stoic.

Even at his worst the man had never seen the proud boy he now held shed tears. Yes, the older hybrid had been angry with the younger halfa but he had never meant to do this much damage. God help him he never meant to almost kill Danny. Deciding the stairs could go to hell. Vlad simply morphed and turned intangible disappearing through the floor to his secret lab to tend to the almost dying child he held.

Danny vaguely noticed this as his awareness of his surroundings constantly flickered in and out of his fading vision. The lab…they were going to Vlad's lab! But...but, he was still alive! Why hadn't Vlad killed him? Before Danny passes out he heard his captor utter something and then a shiny metal table rose up from the floor.

A wave of pure terror ran through the boy and then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END of chapter 4

This was so hard to write…. -_-" A whole month and this is all I have FML! Well anyways I can't exactly say this chapter was good but it's something…I guess.

The next chapter will be out…. I don't know when, not soon but, it will be out! Hopefully it won't take a MONTH to write this time and HOPEFULLY it won't suck as much as this chapter did…..


End file.
